Josh
"I'm sorryy everyone. It's why I never trusted humans easily." -Before the genocide fight. Josh is a main character in the lore of SidesHearts,being the last prince, the one who judges the protagonist and the final boss of genocide. Original design by Jared Background Josh came from the surface. He was the first human to fell into the Undergound. He was adopted by the Dreemur Family When Chara fall, they quickly became rivals toward their friendship to Asriel.And one day, Chara beats Josh in a duel. He was very close of Gaster, his magic teacher and royal scientist, he spent a lot of time with him, training his magics skills. Along with him, he created Sans and Papyrus , and became their adoptive brother. When Gaster died, he took care of them, until they became adults. Soon after, Asriel and Chara died, the entire kingdom was full of despair, but Josh... Josh smiled. When Undyne starts a rebellion to overthrow the queen because of her policy of friendship with humans, and then staying Undergound, Josh didn't take part himself in battle, but he and Sans created the barrier between Waterfall and the rest of the Undergound. As of now, he spends much of his spare time wandering in the Undergound, alone often. He founds a way to really slow down the process of eldereness, getting old really slowly and staying young most likely forever. Appearance Josh is quite tall and had a average weight. He wears red shoes, blue ripped shorts with red pockets and red strips. He wears a black T-shirt with a grey and long hoodless jacket, also with red pockets. He also wears red gloves. He haves brown and messy hair, and light green eyes, the left one glowing when he uses his powers. Personality Posseding the very unique Pure Determination trait, he's a really powerful being, his soul being a lot stronger than the simple determination one. He can remember the Timelines, but cannot Save or Reset. At first, he was very confident, smiling and funny, extravertive type, but after the death of the ones he cared about, he became cold and distant most of the time, only showing his caring and kind side with a few peoples. He's also very intelligent and smart. In combat ATT : 40 HP : 7500 DEF : 30 Exp on kill : Goes to LV 20 Most of his attack are similar to his parents : differents fireballs formations. He can also uses Gaster Blasters and Telekinesy. His special attack is a determination laser, really effective. Relationships Toriel and Asgore : He loves them, especially his mother. When his father dies, it was a terrible shock for him. Now, he'll never let someone attack his mother, being the last family he haves. Asriel : When Asriel was alive, Josh was somewhat very close of him, having a brotherly relationship. But after Chara came, Chara became a lot more close of Asriel, still liking him a bit. When his siblings die, he smiled, it was a smile of hate, but especially for Chara. Chara : He never liked them, even sparing them in a duel, duel he lost. He was somewhat happy of their death. Gaster : His former teacher and friend, they had a good relationship. His death affected Josh a lot. Undyne : Josh hates Undyne gutts, he clearly blames her for the death of his father. Sans and Papyrus : He is their creator, and adoptive brother in some way.He's more close of Sans, however he likes both a lot. Sans is one of the few Josh trust entirely. All fallen humans : He's neutral towards most of them, the only excepetion being Brayan and Celeste. Gallery 20170909-009.jpg |Design by illisantale 235fab02efa8a33.png |First sprite version King Josh2.png | Post-Neutral King Josh Category:Human Category:Royalist Category:Male